


Door

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [35]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Past Character Death, Secret Organizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	Door

“You do realize that there’s little chance of you getting out of this, correct?”

“I do.”

John pursed his lips as he narrowed a look at his brother. As much as he’d prefer to be able to keep a close eye on him, having him join the organization wasn’t something he was willing to do.

But, it was where their parents had worked and they both wanted to know the truth of their deaths.

They were too skilled to cause a lab explosion.

“Alright, you’ll be coming in with me tomorrow.” he sighed.


End file.
